


The Letters We Wrote

by Lifeismyinspiration



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Letters format, Lily and Petunia centered, Marauders' Era, future lily/james
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeismyinspiration/pseuds/Lifeismyinspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how things would have gone if Petunia had accepted her sister's magical abilities, instead of being consumed by jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from this tumblr post ink-splotch.tumblr.com/post/106737310659/what-if-when-petunia-dursley-found-a-little-boy  
> I'd highly suggest reading it, just because it's amazing on its own. I hope you enjoy!

Petunia Evans, contrary to popular belief, did not hate her sister. Lily was everything Petunia was not. She was bold to Petunia’s shy, she was vivacious to Petunia’s reserved nature, and she was beautiful to Petunia’s average looks. Their parents’ friends would comment on how beautiful Lily was and how… poised Petunia could be. While Petunia did not enjoy how life had thus far turned out for the both of them, she couldn’t begrudge her sister her innate talents. She merely shifted her approach, shielding Lily from the snobby older girls who envied Lily’s vibrant red hair, patching up scraped knees when Lily disobeyed her mother’s wishes and ran too quickly down the road, reading stories when Lily had nightmares that kept her awake for hours. She couldn’t make stories up like Lily could, but Lily loved the fairy tales Petunia recited from books. She even kept a careful eye on Lily when she became friends with that Snape boy. She didn’t trust him, Lily was so special and he was not. She could guess he came from a bad home and she didn’t want Lily around that.

Then Lily received the letter. Delivered by an owl and followed by a visit from a professor, McGonagall, she thought the name was. Petunia had hidden at the top of the staircase when she had come. Her parents had said it was between them and Lily, but how could Petunia protect Lily from something she knew nothing about?

Lily bounded up the stairs after wishing the professor a safe trip back to Hogwarts, the castle where Lily was to attend school in September.

“Tuney! Did you hear all that? I’m magical!” Lily crowed excitedly once Petunia had led them to their shared bedroom. Lily’s side of the room was cluttered, pictures hand-drawn stuck to the wall, toys strewn across her little desk and floor, bookshelf stuffed full of fantasy books. Petunia’s was carefully sorted and clean, books organized alphabetically by author’s last name, one poster hung exactly over her desk.

“I heard, Lily,” Petunia said softly, flashing a smile at her when Lily turned her gaze upon her.

“This explains everything, Tuney! My flower tricks, how I fly off the swing,” Lily cried as she flopped onto her bed on her back before scrambling to sit up and look at Petunia. She chattered on enthusiastically, about getting a wand and an owl, meeting other professors and students. Petunia just listened on, smiling every few sentences to show Lily she was listening. In reality, all she could think about was how she was going to lose her sister. Here, at home, Petunia could look after Lily; keep her out of trouble and the sights of anyone who wouldn’t understand her. But Petunia knew that Lily would fit in at this magic school. She would no longer need protecting. And if Lily didn’t need Petunia to protect her, would she need her at all?

…

“Tuney, maybe I can talk to Professor Dumbledore when I get there, convince him to let you come too!” Lily said anxiously as they stood on the 9 ¾ platform. Petunia forced a smile on her face as she turned to look at Lily, tearing her gaze from the train and platform full of people dressed in strange outfits.

“No, Lily. This school is where you belong. You’re going to have so much fun, you’ll forgot all about me,” Petunia said, speaking her real thoughts but hoping it came across as a joke. To her inner relief, Lily took it seriously and hugged Petunia tightly, shaking her head.

“I’d never forget you, Tuney. You’re my best friend!” Lily said, voice muffled from being buried in Petunia’s chest.

“You’re mine too, Lils. I love you. Promise to write?” she asked softly.

“Of course!” Lily promised, pulling back to beam at her older sister. Petunia withdrew to let Lily say goodbye to their parents and then waved half-heartedly at Lily through a window once she was on the train. Lily blew kisses at them and waved, head poked out of the window until she was a small dot on the landscape.

…

_September 18 th, 1971_

_Dear Tuney,_

_My first week has been absolutely wonderful. I got sorted into the Gryffindor House. Remember I told you about the houses? Gryffindor focuses on bravery. Then there’s Ravenclaw, they like wit and smarts. Hufflepuff is the next, they’re loyalty. And last is Slytherin, they are cunning, that’s what Severus is. My classes are so cool, Potions is my favorite I think. Once we get into really making things, it will be even more fun. All of the professors are so smart and kind. Tuney, I really finally fit in here, not like at home. I miss you, and Mummy and Daddy. But if you three were here, it would be so grand. I would never need to come home if you were here. My dorm mates are lovely, there’s Alice, Mary, and Marlene. We get along really well, which is good. I was worried about that._

_There are ghosts! Real live, well, not live, but ghosts! The nicest one I’ve talked to so far is Nearly Headless Nick, he got his head chopped off but they didn’t do it right, so his head is still attached a little. I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have written that, I know you get sick at things like that. The food in the Great Hall is so good, and it just appears out of thin air! I love all of this magic, but it’s taken some getting used to. There’s this boy, his name is James Potter and I hate him. He is loud and obnoxious and thinks he’s better than Sev. He likes to tease us, especially because Sev is a Slytherin. Apparently there’s some kind of competition between those two houses. But I don’t care. I’m friends with Sev and no one can make me change my mind. That’s about all for now; I should get started on my homework. I love you lots, Tuney! Give my love to Mum and Dad as well._

_Lily_

_September 25 th, 1971_

_Dear Lils,_

_Your letter was really very nice. Mum and Dad and I are glad you like it there. It sounds like you’re having a blast, but make sure you finish all of your homework too! Are you glad you’re a Gryffindor? It sounds like it’s the perfect match for you, Cherie. (I started French classes this year, I’m not terribly good at it though). I’m glad you like Potions, that sounds very cool. What are your dorm mates like? Do they like the same things as you do?_

_Ghosts sound terrifying! They don’t haunt anyone, do they? And, Lily, you could have scratched that part of the letter out. You know how I get all faint when I think of things like that. Is this Potter boy bullying you? You should talk to a professor or someone about him, no one should push you around, Lils. I wish I was there to look after you. But you’ll handle it, you’re in your element there. Never forget that. Is Severus still being nice to you, if there is a rivalry between the two houses? Be careful. Good job on doing your homework, don’t fall behind! I’m not there to prod you into doing it anymore. I love you a lot, too, Lily. As do Mum and Dad. Have fun!_

 


	2. Chapter 2

_October 3 rd, 1971_

_Tuney,_

_Stop worrying, I promise I’m getting all of my work done. I am glad I’m a Gryffindor. They seem to be really nice and into sports. Did I tell you about Quidditch? It’s this sport witches and wizards play, flying on broomsticks! There’s seven players on each team: three catchers, two beaters, one keeper, and one seeker. The catchers play with the quaffle, it’s the bigger reddish ball that they toss back and forth and try to throw through one of three huge rings that stand so tall in the stadium. The keeper guards the rings against the catchers. The beaters carry these little bats and hit a mean ball that flies around the pitch trying to knock players off their brooms. Can you imagine, a ball that flies on its own! Then there’s the seeker. They fly around looking for a tiny little gold ball called the snitch. It has these beautiful wings, that’s how it flies. And catching that gets the team a lot of points, usually if you catch the snitch, you win the game. The first match is coming up soon, next month I think._

_Alice is the nicest girl, very chipper all the time. She always has something nice to say and is a good listener. Mary is also very sweet, she likes to talk about anything and everything! Marlene is more spirited, she likes pranking and teasing the boys. They’re so splendid. I’m sorry about the ghost part, I didn’t mean to make you sick. Potter isn’t bullying me, he’s just annoying. My friends think he_ likes _me. Can you believe that? Why would you tease someone if you like them? It’s so silly. I would never like him, not if he was the last person on Earth! He’s very stupid, already he has a group of friends and they make fun of people together. There’s Sirius Black, they seem the closest, Peter Pettigrew, he seems rather timid and cowed by the others, and Remus Lupin. Of all of them, Lupin seems the nicest, he doesn’t join in when Potter teases me and sometimes he smiles when I make jokes of my own._

_I can handle myself, don’t worry, Tuney. And Sev is being nice to me, we’re friends. That isn’t going to change, Tuney, because of some stupid house rivalry. Love you!_

_Lily_

_October 17 th, 1971_

_Lily,_

_I don’t care much for normal sports, so I can’t imagine I’d like quidditch either, but it sounds interesting. You’ll have to tell me how the first match goes. Are the matches house against house? Or how does that work? Dad’s favorite football team won, he’s ecstatic. School has been rather boring lately, I don’t like a few teachers this year._

_I’m glad the girls are nice. Keep an eye on Marlene, you don’t want to get into trouble for her pranks. While I can’t imagine you liking him back, maybe your friends are right. Boys are stupid, they do stupid things to get a girl’s attention. Just remember, you aren’t allowed to date until you’re sixteen. But if he’s already being annoying, just forget about him. There are other boys who will be nice to you. Even if this Lupin seems nice, be careful. If you become friends with a friend of Potter, you’ll have a harder time getting rid of him. I’m glad Sev is being nice to you. See that he keeps being nice. Love you too, Lils._

_Tuney_

_October 28 th, 1971_

_Tuney,_

_I watched the tryouts for the Quidditch team, it looks really cool. I think you’d like it, Tuney. It’s more exciting than all of the sports Dad watches. I am happy his team won, though. I’m sorry you don’t like the teachers. It’s just because you’re too smart for them, you know everything about school!_

_Marlene won’t get me in trouble, she’s really careful when she does pranks. And it’s usually against the boys, mostly Potter and his group. They have a name for themselves now, they call themselves the Marauders. So silly, like they’re a club or something. But back to my point, the boys won’t tattle on her, they just plan a prank in revenge. It’s kind of a war now. I don’t think Potter likes me, he’s rude and stupid and hardly does the work for class! I wish I could avoid him, but since he’s in my house, we have all of our classes together. I’ll just have to ignore him. I don’t think I’ll become best friends with Lupin, but it’s useful to have one person on my side. Maybe he’ll convince Potter to leave me and Sev alone. Sev isn’t going to suddenly change, Tuney. I love you._

_Lily_

_November 10 th, 1971_

_Lily,_

_I’ll have to take your word for it, since I’ll never see a game of Quidditch. I’m glad you like it though, maybe you could try out for the team next year. I don’t know everything about school, Lils. But it is rather boring, we do a lot of review. Maybe soon we’ll move onto new things, that’d be nice. Mum’s great-aunt Beatrice died, the one who always gave us those icky candies when she visited. The funeral was Saturday. Don’t tell Mum, but it was really boring. All of these relatives I don’t know were there; they kept hugging me and asking where you were. I couldn’t remember the name of the boarding school we’re supposed to tell people, so that was embarrassing. I stood there like a bumbling idiot until Dad walked over and talked to them for me._

_Just be careful, people get hurt in wars, Lils. I don’t want anything to happen to you. And do you still like everything at the school? Are you homesick at all? And yes, just ignore Potter. He sounds like the kind of boy who will leave you alone if you don’t encourage him. Love you too._

_Tuney_

_November 23 rd, 1971_

_Tuney,_

_Maybe I will try out, we’ll see. It would be fun. The first game was a couple weeks ago, it was so great! It was Ravenclaw against Slytherin and Ravenclaw won! Sev wasn’t happy, but the Ravenclaws all seem very nice. And you do know everything about school, Tuney! I think you know everything. Well, not about magic, but everything else! I don’t remember great-aunt Beatrice very well, but I do remember those candies. I hated those! But it’s too bad she died, was Mum very sad? I promise I won’t say anything to her about you thinking it was boring. I hate when strangers hug me, I’m rather glad I wasn’t there! I am sorry you had to go alone though, that must not have been much fun. You aren’t an idiot though, there’s lots of things to remember about my story. Don’t worry, no one will remember anyway._

_Don’t be so serious, Tuney. No one’s going to get hurt in this war. And I’m fine! In fact, I’m not homesick at all! Mary is sometimes, she cries at night when she thinks we’re asleep. But then I get up and give her a hug and she feels better. But I’m not homesick one bit! I mean, I miss you, and Mum and Dad. But I love it here. And I wish I could ignore him. He bothers Sev all the time, so finally I said something to him. But Sev wasn’t happy about that, he said some rude things about not needing a girl to stand up for him. Which is stupid, just because I’m a girl doesn’t mean I can’t protect people I care about. But he’ll apologize soon, I’m sure of it. He didn’t mean it, he was just embarrassed._

_Love,_

_Lily_

_December 8 th, 1971_

_Lily,_

_I’m glad the game was fun, too bad Sev wasn’t happy. And thank you, Lily, but I don’t. Especially not about magic, like you said. You’ll be the expert on that! Mum was a little sad, but she was fine afterwards. Yeah, I wish you had been there too. It would have been easier if you were there, but that’s okay. School is important._

_All right, just be careful. It’s good you’re not homesick. And that you’re helping your friend out. It’s good to be nice. Sev is an idiot, Lils, if he doesn’t want you defending him. He needs to learn you can take care of yourself and others. Potter sounds really annoying. I’m sorry you have to deal with him. I’m really happy you’re coming home next week! I miss you a lot. It’ll be nice to have you home, just like old times. I love you._

_Tuney_

_January 10 th, 1972_

_Tuney,_

_I already miss being home, but it isn’t so bad here. The snow is really pretty, over all of the trees and the grounds. And even though the castle is so big and drafty, it is warm with the fires and spells they must have in place. I’ve decided that Potions is my favorite class. I have it with Sev and Professor Slughorn (that’s actually his name, can you believe that?) really likes me. I’m not sure why, but it’s probably because Sev and I are practically the only ones who don’t goof off. We just learned to brew a forgetfulness potion, which was so fun! It’s amazing what kinds of things I can make out of the most random ingredients. This one had salamander scales, lavender, and dragon claw, with other things of course._

_Potter had a detention during dinner last night, so luckily he wasn’t there causing a disruption like normal. Sirius looked like he was up to something, though, so I need to keep an eye on him for a while. He managed to get an itching spell on my robes last week, I spent all of Charms squirming in my seat. Marlene is helping me plan something in return. But don’t worry, I’ll be sure to not get in trouble. I mean it, I can already feel you worrying and you haven’t even gotten this letter yet. I love you._

_Lily_

_January 23 rd, 1972_

_Lily,_

_It sounds beautiful, I wish you could take a picture and send it! Potions does sound fun. Slughorn is a rather ridiculous name. I wonder if he got teased for it when he was younger. And of course he likes you, he’d be bonkers not to. I’m glad you’re still paying attention to your classes. I was worried without me and Mum you’d get distracted, but you haven’t and I’m proud of you, Lils. My French class is going really well, my teacher says I’m doing excellent. She thinks if I keep it up, I could become fluent in a few years. When you come home, after I’m fluent, we should go to France and I can translate for us. How’s that sound?_

_These blokes all sound like trouble. You should tell a teacher about it, not retaliate. You’ll only encourage them to do it more. I’ll try not to worry, but you don’t make it easy on me. Don’t tell Mum I said this, but if you’re going to prank them back, make sure you do it well. Don’t do it half way, really get them good. Love you too._

_Tuney_

_February 5 th, 1972_

_Tuney,_

_I borrowed a magical camera from a friend and took a picture of the grounds, it’s in the envelope with this letter. I hope you like it! I’m glad you’re proud of me, Tuney. I’ve been working hard at getting everything done, even when I don’t want to. And that is so cool! I’d love to go to France. We’ll have such a good time, and you’ll speak such amazing French they’ll think you’re from France._

_I’m not going to be a tattle tale and ruin everyone’s fun. And I think even if I did nothing, they’d still prank just because they love it. It’s about our reactions, nothing else. And don’t worry. Marlene and I snuck into their dorm room and charmed all of their clothes pink. It lasted for two days before Lupin figured out how to reverse the spell. It worked for a little while, until Potter and Black started pretending they did it on purpose and were doing it to relate to girls. They have this little fan club of girls that think they’re so cool, they ate it up. I think it’s stupid. He’s stupid. But right now I need to be on the lookout for the retaliation prank. They aren’t the people to let things go, even when they turned the situation around._

_Love,_

_Lily_

_February 15 th, 1972_

_Lily,_

_I loved the picture, it’s so pretty! I’m still jealous you go to school in a castle. I put it on the wall above my desk so I see it when I do my homework. It makes me smile. And it sounds like a plan. As soon as we’re old enough to go on our own and I’m fluent, we’ll go. It’ll be an adventure. That does sound like a great prank, Lils. Good idea! It is annoying though, that they turned it around. But that’s okay. Let them do what they’re going to do, you obviously can’t stop them. I can’t believe they have girls that like them though, some girls are so stupid and will fall over anything that’s halfway attractive._

_Yesterday was Valentine’s Day. I got a valentine from this boy. He’s sort of cute, I guess. I don’t know, he’s nice. But I think he just gave them to every girl in class. Does your school do anything for Valentine’s Day?_

_XO,_

_Tuney_

_February 28 th, 1972_

_Tuney,_

_I’m glad you liked it! Don’t be jealous, it really isn’t as cool as I make it sound. Just like a regular school, really. That makes me happy that you put it there, it must throw off the symmetry of your wall and I know how much that means to you. An adventure in France. Perfect. I agree. These girls think Potter is so great just because they think he’s cute, and they don’t care about the fact that he’s mean to Slytherins and pranks people._

_What’s his name? Is he your age? Has he done anything since your last letter? You like him, I can tell. And don’t be silly, I bet he gave it just to you. Because you’re wonderful. And yeah, there were pink flowers everywhere and a lot of people asked out people they liked and sat by each other at dinner. I wasn’t very interested. Potter and Black got dozens of valentines and made a big deal out of it in the common room._

_Love,_

_Lily_

_March 11 th, 1972_

_Lily,_

_Oh, yeah, I’m sure the castle is really awful. Don’t downplay it for me, Lily. I want you to be able to tell me anything. Don’t worry about hurting my feelings. It does throw off my wall symmetry, it’s how you can tell I really love you. Only for you would I unbalance my walls. That’s only one of the things I’d  do for you, though, I hope you know that._

_His name is Matthew, he’s my age. Nothing’s happened, I think he did give them to every girl. But it isn’t a big deal. I appreciate that, though, thank you. That sounds like fun! But, the more you tell me about Potter and Black, the less I like them. They need to get their egos checked, it sounds like. But that doesn’t mean it has to be you who does it. Someone else can put them in their place. Just stay out of their way and they’ll hopefully leave you alone._

_Love,_

_Tuney_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I dropped off the face of earth! I have no excuse except that I suck. But someone left me a lovely comment and it spurred me into writing! So, the more feedback, the faster I write!

_March 25 th, 1972_

_Tuney,_

_I can tell you anything, I know. But that doesn’t mean I want to hurt your feelings when I do or make you upset. I will admit, the castle is cool. It’s rather confusing though, have I mentioned that the staircases move? Every time I think I have them figured out, them move again and it can be rather frustrating. Luckily, I haven’t been late to class because the staircase moved and blocked my way. But I am afraid it might happen in the future. I’ll cross my fingers that it won’t. And I am honored! But Tuney, I know you’d do anything for me. Just like I’d do anything for you. Alice doesn’t have a sister and I feel bad for her. She doesn’t know what she’s missing out on!_

_Fine, I’ll drop it. But just because this bloke didn’t like you doesn’t mean another one won’t! It’ll happen and you’ll forget all about me, away at school and all, when you get a boyfriend and get busy with that. Black and Potter… The more I learn about them, the less I like them as well. It really irritates me that they can be so rude and mean and people think they’re funny. I know it doesn’t have to be me that puts them in their place, but I might be the only one who cares enough to do so. We’ll see._

_Love,_

_Lily_

_April 7 th, 1972_

_Lily,_

_You haven’t mentioned the moving staircases, that sounds incredibly unnecessary. Why on earth would anyone need staircases to move? I don’t understand that. If I had magic, I wouldn’t waste my time enchanting staircases, I don’t think. I also hope you never are late to class because of that. It doesn’t seem like it would be very fair to be late because the school itself is stopping you. Maybe they have some sort of spell in place to prevent that from happening, when it’s class involved. I also feel bad for Alice. Maybe you can be her honorary sister at school, so she knows what it feels like. Because I agree, she’s missing out on a lot._

_I’d never forget about you. But I think getting a boyfriend would be rather difficult, where you’re concerned. What on earth would I tell him about you? Especially if we ever got serious? Am I even allowed to tell people, like the man I end up marrying? Well, where the two idiots are concerned, just be careful. Stopping them from teasing other people doesn’t really matter much if they just start teasing you instead. Be careful._

_Love,_

_Tuney_

_April 20 th, 1972_

_Tuney,_

_I’m not sure why there are moving staircases. Someone, at some point thought it was a good idea, I suppose. It probably took some serious magic, for the charm to still sustain itself on its own. So I guess that’s kind of cool, if you think about it. And maybe that’s true. I think it’s more likely the school is testing us to make sure we can figure out how to get to class no matter what. But we’ll find out, if I ever get stuck on the wrong end of a staircase. I like to think all four of us are each other’s honorary sisters in our room here. We get along so well. Some other people have issues with the people in their rooms, but we haven’t had any so far. I’m really excited. But maybe it helps that we share a room at home, I’m used to being with other people._

_I don’t know if you can tell someone about me. I guess if you were getting married, he’d be part of the family and we’re allowed to tell family. So maybe once you’re married, he can find out about me. Luckily, it will probably be a little while before we have to worry about marriage. Can you imagine, being married? I think it’s rather gross. Boys are gross. Tuney, if I managed to get Potter and Black to stop teasing even one kid, it’d be worth it. It really would. I can handle them, some people can’t._

_Love,_

_Lils_

_May 2 nd, 1972_

_Lily,_

_Yeah, I guess that’s impressive. I still don’t get it though. And that might be more likely. A test of the wits of the students, of sorts? And that sounds really nice, Lily. It’s good to have friends that you can count on. It’s also good you’re still getting along well. It probably did help, giving you experience with living with other people. Some people never have shared a room before they go off to school, so you were ahead of the curve there. Do you ever get tired of always being with the same people though? It sounds like you live with these girls and attend classes together. I suppose you do homework and hang out together outside of class. That’s a lot of time to spend with the same people. Do you have other friends?_

_Yes, we won’t have to worry about marriage any time soon. Don’t worry about that. And you should still think boys are gross, don’t stop thinking that! And I know you can handle it. It doesn’t mean you have to though. I just don’t want you to get hurt trying to protect others._

_Love,_

_Tuney_

_May 13 th, 1972_

_Tuney,_

_No, I don’t really get tired of my friends. We do spend quite a bit of time together though. I have some friends in other houses, like Sev. I don’t have any other friends in Slytherin. But there are some very nice people in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Sometimes we do homework after dinner together, or hang out on the weekends. It’s a good time. I think I’m going to miss them all terribly when we leave for the summer. I am sad to leave them, but I’m excited to come home and see you! Christmas was ages ago, it feels like. I’ll be home the second week of June. You’ll be at the station to pick me up, right? I can’t wait to see you. It’ll be amazing._

_Don’t worry, I’m not ready to start thinking about dating like some of my friends are. They’re obsessed with boys and I think it’s silly. And I’m not going to get hurt, you worry too much for your own good, Tuney. I promise, I can take care of people and myself._

_Love,_

_Lily_

_May 28 th, 1972_

_Lily,_

_Well, that’s good that you’re branching out. Still friends with Snape, I see. You hadn’t written about him in a while, I was wondering if something had happened between you two. He didn’t do anything mean, did he? I know you’re going to be sad, but you’ve spent the whole school year with them! Now it’s our turn to have you back, it’s going to be so fun. I promise, we can do everything we used to. A new flower shop opened up down the street, I think you’d like going there. We can go as soon as you come home, if you’d like. Of course I’ll be at the station. I think it’ll just be me and Mum though, Dad has to work that day. But he’ll be home for supper. I’ve missed you so much._

_Being obsessed with boys is silly. They’re just like girls except a lot denser at most things. And I think I worry just the right amount for both of us, because you apparently never worry at all. Just be careful._

_Love,_

_Tuney_

The people were bustling around the station, people in strange robes walking past Petunia and her mother. They stood there, two pillars of otherness amidst the culture neither one of them was a part of. The train approached the station, steam billowing behind it. Petunia arched onto her tiptoes as students started pouring out of the doors along the train, watching for the flash of bright red that would lead her to Lily.

              It took a few moments of searching, but then Petunia saw her. She was chattering excitedly to a few girls around her, face bright with amusement and Petunia smiled reflexively. You couldn’t help it, with Lily. She just had that effect on people.

              “Lily!” she called, waving her hand in the air. Lily’s face turned upwards to catch Petunia’s eye and she grinned, saying a quick word to her friends before she bounded over to Petunia. Their arms were around each other in a heartbeat, Petunia clutching her tighter than she had hugged anyone in a long while. She took a deep breath in and caught a scent of Lily’s strawberry shampoo. She closed her eyes and smiled into Lily’s hair, only letting go when Lily moved to take a step back.


End file.
